Lost Hope
by tokumeino
Summary: After her run through the forest, Fiona awakes to find that Hewie has not come to save her this time. She must find out what happened to him and she must escape. But... what is she willing to do for her freedom? Rated M for some sexual content. *All Haunting Ground characters belong to Capcom* AN: I may pick up my Silent Hill fic again soon! Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

_Huh? Where am I?_ I wondered in as I glided into consciousness. I felt that I was lying on a cold, stone floor, and I was dressed in a tattered shirt that barely covered anything. My memories came flooding back to me: _mum and dad_…_ the car accident_… _a castle_… _the woods_… _Hewie_… _OH_! I gasped, _Hewie- he_… _oh no, oh Hewie_! I remembered that Riccardo had shot him, and I fled to look for something to heal him with when… _Oh, Hewie_! I began to sob. He was surely dead, and even if he had survived, there was no doubt that Riccardo went back to finish him off. That bastard! I began to beat the floor with my fists. I looked up to find bars. _Dammit_, I thought, _locked up like an animal again_. "Why?!" I screamed as my body was heaving with sobs. Why me? Because of this "Azoth" stuff? Just take it, I don't want it!

At that moment I realized something: I just needed to get rid of this Azoth. Then I would be free! Riccardo could just have his "precious" Azoth, and I would be completely free! Right? What if not… I have to somehow escape, regardless. For… for Hewie. Maybe Hewie was still alive! Maybe he was wandering the woods right now! Searching for food to eat and healing and… I had to find him. I had to know what happened to him. I have to escape, and I want to escape with him! Okay, but how? I massaged one of my temples, _think back to those crime shows mum was fond of… how did the girls escape their captors_? Realization shot through me. _Oh, God_. I would have to… comply with Riccardo… gain his trust, which probably included… _Don't think about it! Do what you must to escape_! I began to cry again, knowing that what I would have to face probably wouldn't be pretty.

"My precious Fiona? Are you awake, my dear?"


	2. Chapter 2

_ Okay, okay, just act as best as you can, like at school_. I tried to think back to my days of enjoying theater class in school. I missed drama club and I missed the director and my friends… I would probably never be able to enjoy that the same way I had before this whole ordeal ever again. In fact, a lot of things would be different. Like mum and father not being there… The footsteps became louder as Riccardo approached. I scooted towards the back of the room, wiped the tears from my face, and kept my face as emotionless as possible.

"Ah!" Riccardo exclaimed as he stepped into view, "our little princess is awake!" He no longer wore his hood, and I examined his scar. What happened to him, I would most likely ever know. I didn't care to know either. He tapped the gun against the palm of his hand.

"I see your mutt isn't here to help you." I almost jumped up and started screaming at him, but I bit my tongue and clenched my fist. I wanted to ask where Hewie was, but that would be a bad idea. I couldn't do that now.

"I could let you out if you were a good little girl, but-" he stopped speaking when I silently stood up. I began to walk toward him, but halted when he brought the gun up.

"Riccardo, wait." I put my hands in front of me.

"What is it, you miserable wench?" He snapped at me.

"I…" I took a deep breath, "I give up."

He paused for a moment, as a confused look swept across his face. He lowered the pistol, and stepped forward. "You.. what?"

"I give up." I whimpered. _Okay, make this convincing_. "I'm completely yours. Do what you will. Have my Azoth."

He quickly let out a big breath, like the beginning of a laugh cut short. "I knew I could break you. I knew I could!" He began to laugh maniacally, throwing his head back. I tried my best not to look completely disgusted.

"My, Fiona, what took thee so long? Do you finally realize? Can you finally see all I and this castle have to offer? Carry me in your womb and you will be queen! Obedient to me, of course, but still a queen! This entire castle is yours! Do you finally understand? And together- me and your Azoth- we can squash that horrid Lorenzo! You finally see! Don't you?" He was raving like a madman. He looked into my eyes for an answer, and all I could do was look at the lunacy in his own eyes while I formed my answer.

"I see. I finally understand."_ Keep your eyes emotionless_. "Thank you, Riccardo," I choked out.

AN: I decided to upload the second chapter as well tonight, since the first was so short! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"You're quite welcome, my darling," Riccardo replied as a sleazy smirk spread across his face. "Now, dear, I shall make the preparations to return to the castle." _Return to the castle_? I had thought we were in the castle, but whether we were or not was the least of my worries. I was anxious about what would happen once we did return to the castle… _Oh, God. Why me_? I could feel tears begin to try to push through, but I held it together. Riccardo turned on his heels to leave with his hands behind his back, but quickly turned back.

"I suppose I can let you out. There's no means of escape without me, anyway." He grabbed the keys on the table and unlocked the prison door. I stepped out as he swung it open.

"Ah, Fiona…" He put his hand holding the pistol on my lower back. "How I've waited for this!" He quickly pressed his mouth against mine. My hand began to go up to push him away, but I remembered my mission: do whatever to escape. Every impulse in my body was screaming for me to get away, to push him off. His lips slightly parted mine and his tongue feverishly searched the inside of my mouth. _Reassure him_, I told myself. If I wanted to fool him, I would have to act as convincing as possible. I slid my hands up his back and pressed my hips to his. "Ah, Fiona…" he moaned. He moved one of his hands to one of my breasts. I fought every urge to shudder.

Finally pulling away, he continued "well, there will be more time for this later. For now, I must open the passage way. Come." Keeping his hand oh my lower back, he guided me to a massive door. "Wait here, my precious, I shall return shortly." And with that, he began to climb an enormous spiral staircase. _We must be in some sort of tower_, I thought to myself. Once I could no longer hear his footsteps, I pushed on the massive door. It didn't budge one bit. "Of course," I sighed to myself, "he did say there was no way to get out without his help." I wandered around for a while, but there was really nothing of interest. Suddenly, there was a massive sound, like stones sliding against one another or water being moved… I felt my level of uneasiness rise. _Stay calm, Fiona. I'm sure it's nothing_. I soon heard his footsteps, and stood still by the door.

"Come now, Fiona. There is much work to be done." He approached and placed his hands on my lower back. _Disgusting_, I thought to myself. He suddenly pressed my hips against his and begin to kiss me again. "I could take you right here and now," he hissed, "but we must wait." _Hopefully, I can escape before he ever "takes me."_ I kept my eyes emotionless and gave him a small smile.

He pushed open the door, revealing a bridge outside. _Wait- but when I tried to open it…_ I tried not to look surprised. I guess those were the "preparations" he had been making. We walked along the bridge, and turned back to see where I had been. _Hm, a lighthouse. So we weren't in the castle_. I continued walking behind him. As we neared the end of the bridge, I could see a large mansion. _Is that part of the castle_? Riccardo continued walking, but did not go up the stairs to the large door. Instead, we entered the woods. _Oh, Hewie_… A pang of sadness shot through my heart at the thought of my dear and only friend here. I held back my tears, as I remembered my vow to find what happened to him. We soon made our way out of the woods and were back at a place I recognized. _Hello, once again, Belli Castle_.


End file.
